Kingdom Hearts Holiday Specials
by SilversunnyD
Summary: Sugar demons on the loose, lobsters with issues, what do cows and turkeys have in common? Peter Pan and Leprechauns? What is Chaos Day? What's with the Organization's cheese obbsession? Talking fire works, Santa on Valentines Day... What in the worlds is going on? Kingdom Hearts holiday style. Rated T for Axel.
1. Trick or Treat Port Royal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; things would be a lot crazier, random, and** **weirder**

* * *

><p>Trick or Treat Port Royal?<p>

* * *

><p><em>On the night of Halloween, Jack Skellington's holiday, there was a group of six teens who decided to go to Port Royal for the holiday…. Oh dear.<em>

_The leader of this Halloween team was Kairi as she was the only one with a proper sense. Sora would do something too stupid. Roxas would get all sugar crazy and do something too dangerous. Riku would be… well… too boring. Namine was too cautious. And Xion… who knew what went through her head really? Not to mention Axel decided to go solo this year. I just hope the Land of Dragons will survive. And Demyx had a concert in Atlantica. Hayner, Pence, Ollete, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie weren't allowed off world. So no more than six this year._

_Kairi had been forced into a lobster costume as she thought she was too good for to wear any costume for Halloween so everyone forced her in the costume and didn't tell her what it was and didn't let her near anything reflective. She couldn't get out of it without help too._

_Sora was dressed as himself, an idiot with a weapon._

_Roxas was dressed as a sugar demon. His clothes were covered in white sugar, so they looked white, monster drink stains around his mouth and on his hands, his right Keyblade replaced with a giant twizzler (which happened to have a few bites taken out of it), his left a giant sour gummy worm(with bites taken out of it too) , his hair appeared to be dripping more monster (which conveniently dripped into his mouth), and to top it off he was covered in candy wrappers (pretty obvious what happened to the candy seeing as how it disappeared within the last hour huh?)._

_Riku had been forced into a bride with an ax in her head costume. All he needed was the gown(which Sora was more than happy to buy since Kairi asked), red hair dye, some more makeup than he already wore(couldn't resist), a fake axe, and a little fake blood so it looked like the blood had dripped down from the wound._

_Namine was dressed as Dora, red shorts, purple tee-shirt, dark skin, dark brown hair that was almost black, white gym shoes, and a purple back pack and brown eye contacts._

_Xion was dressed as a blood sucking leech._

_Oh dear. Now, shall we go onto the story?_

* * *

><p>Kairi-the lobster- sighed looking at the costumes of her friends and once more wondering what she was wearing. She was pretty sure it had a tail, and the arms were too heavy for her to lift, and she couldn't look down because the neck of the costume wouldn't bend. Oh, and she was having trouble walking. "Okay tell me what I am!" She demanded for maybe the thousandth time that hour alone. Everyone was surprised she hadn't lost her voice yet. And once more when she didn't get an answer she screamed in frustration. "Why won't you guys tell me!"<p>

Sora-the idiot with a weapon-of course said something stupid. "Because if we told you you'd erupt in flames."

"What!" Kairi demanded looking very scary and angry.

"!" Roxas-the sugar demon- due to all the sugar he had eaten in the last hour was pretty much impossible to understand.

"Err, I think what Roxas meant to say was, you don't like any costumes and you'd get mad if you knew what you were." Naminé-Dora- said nervously, looking from the sugar crazed demon, to the lobster that might burn herself if she knew what she was wearing.

Roxas was jumping up and down really fast, which everyone assumed was his confirmation of what Naminé said. Or at least they could hope. No telling what went through his head when he was loaded with sugar.

"Better." Kairi growled crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. "Riku, when will the ship land in Port Royal? We have a lot to do and only one Halloween night every year.

Riku-the bride with an ax in the head- remained silent for he was very mad at Kairi. (if you don't know why you'll know later on and you'll probably understand... probably.)

"Uhh, Riku when are we landing in Port Royal?" Sora stupidly repeated Kairi's question without knowing it because he hadn't been listening and was getting impatient.

"Few minutes." Riku answered Sora the armed idiot instead of the lobster.

"!" Roxas exclaimed something and everyone looked at Naminé for a translation.

"What? I don't understand everything the sugar demon says." Naminé said crossing her newly turned dark skinned arms and adjusting her purple backpack that had googly eyes.

"Hey… where'd the leech go?" Kairi asked for the first time noticing Xion's absence, looking around the small space of the gummi ship they had... borrowed.

",e4u!" Roxas exclaimed possibly making gestures to the ceiling.

Kairi and everyone (and Riku) else glanced up and spotted a giant blood-sucking leech on the ceiling and just stared for a minute, or two, or three since the ship landed itself without anyone noticing.

"Err… Xion? Why and how are you on the ceiling? And can you get down please?" Naminé asked the girl dressed as a blood sucking leech.

Xion-the bloodsucking leech- slowly inched off the ceiling to the wall, then down the wall to the floor. She then got onto her feet. "Sugar demon over there keeps mistaking me for a giant piece of candy." She said gesturing in Roxas' direction. "And I used special glue that moves if you use enough force."

An awkward silence followed and in total about an hour of _trick_ or treating. Well except for Roxas who had disappeared without anyone noticing… until now.

"Uhh… guys?" Naminé called their attention realizing the sugar powered demon had disappeared, a newfound fear arising in her for what might happen.

Everyone looked to Naminé wondering what was wrong now.

"Did any of you see Roxas leave?" She asked, and in seconds there seemed to be a tangible fear in the air.

"Uh-oh…." Everyone said at once, looking out the nearest window only to see the tip of a sail of a rapidly sinking ship disappear. This is where Kairi finally took authority for the _trick-_or-treat operation.

"Well, we can't let the loose sugar demon mess up our operation. If anything it'll add fear which will make everyone easier to trick." Everyone just watched the lobster as she walked back and forth in front of the remainder of the team looking thoughtful. "So, since we're on odd numbers this year someone has to go it alone. Any volunteers?"

Everyone except Xion took a step back when Kairi wasn't looking, and when Kairi looked back she gave a small smile that made her look like a very evil lobster.

"Thank you for volunteering Xion."-At these words Xion looked confused but then she realized everyone had stepped back without her notice.-"You get to do your assignment, and Roxas', however you also get a third assignment, keep an eye out for Roxas and if you see him drag him back here for phase two. Me and Riku will do our double teamed assignment. Naminé still has her solo assignment. And since Roxas' assignment was to make sure Sora didn't do anything to stupid, you get to take him with you. And everyone, remember to come back here in an hour for phase two." With that everyone left for their assignments, minus Roxas who was somewhere doing who knew what.

* * *

><p><em>Xion, and Sora (phase 1)<em>

Sora was whimpering, out of his fear for Xion as they walked down no particular street of Port Royal. "S-so w-what's yo-your m-m-mission?"

Xion sighed. "Roxas' to make sure you don't do anything stupid, keep an eye out for the sugar demon and take him with us if we see him, and my original mission to steal a bunch of stuff, a very long table, a lot of forks, knives, spoons, plates, candles, and all the over stuff you'd see at a feast minus the food."

"Uh… where are you gonna get them?" Sora asked his tiny brain couldn't comprehend how Xion was supposed to get all that stuff in an hour.

Xion sighed kicking a rock as they walked. "You really are an idiot. It doesn't involve you. I have to put you somewhere you can't do anything stupid first."

"But… that's not what Roxas does…. He keeps me with him." Sora said confused, obviously telling the truth because he was too stupid to know how to lie.

Xion resisted the urge to slap him. "Well Roxas is busy being a sugar demon somewhere, so you're stuck with me. Now let's take care of you first." Xion said picking a rope up of the street.

Sora looked at her confused not understanding the significance of the rope.

Within seconds Xion hit Sora on the back of the head, tied him up, and dragged him back to the ship leaving him tied up there while she went to go get what she needed for her mission.

**(Anyone else think Xion has problems here?)**

* * *

><p><em>Naminé (Phase 1)<em>

Naminé was humming a song to herself as she walked. "Damn it Dora." She muttered to herself as she walked, thinking. _Hmm, never realized but Dora and Sora rhyme... hmm….Sora, Sora, Sora the explorer…. _Naminé chuckled to herself, entertained by the thought.

Naminé continued walking to the market looking for lamp oil; she hadn't been given any munny or the currency of this world to buy it though. She had to rely on her sweet talk as a distraction to one of the merchants. Wouldn't be the first time, and wouldn't be the last.

Naminé found a merchant that sold the lamp oil she needed, and sweet talked him, while doing so making the many, many cases of lamp oil disappear down a dark corridor the opened by the gummi ship.

"Well, I should be going." Naminé said with a soft chuckle to the merchant before leaving. She was also having trouble believing the fact the dude wasn't afraid of her Dora costume. _Who isn't terrified of Dora? She thought to herself as she made her way back to the ship._

**(Sorry for lack of conversation, I may add it in some other time)**

* * *

><p><em>Riku and Kairi (Phase 1)<em>

"C'mon, please tell me!" Kairi pleaded with Riku, once more asking what costume she was wearing, giving him the puppy dog eyes even.

"No." Riku said firmly, stubbornly, even pointedly. (yes this is where you find I why Riku is mad at her) Riku merely kept going to their destination, ignoring most of Kairi's attempts at convincing him to tell her.

Kairi sighed about ready to give up. "Why won't you talk to me today?" Kairi asked the question some may have been wondering themselves, including a few weirdoes out of their houses late at night.

"You forced me into this dress!" Riku spat, his anger showing briefly before getting hidden under his anti-emotion mask. He tugged at the dress-which he was stuck in- angrily

"So did Naminé and Xion! You're still talking to them!" Kairi yelled back at him, if she could she would've crossed her arms.

It was quite a scene. A lobster yelling at a man-bride with an ax in the head. Not to mention Port Royal didn't have Halloween.

"Yeah but they aren't the ones that got the dress." Riku stated, all emotion hidden by the anti-emotion mask, what a kill joy.

"Sora's the one who bought it!" Kairi pointed out somewhat defensively. She didn't know he wore a anti-emotion mask, and the emotionless face was starting to unnerve her.

"Yeah but you asked him for it!" Riku countered. "Let's just get this over with now. Shall we?"

"Oh yeah the lobsters." Kairi muttered, having forgotten they'd come to steal people's lobsters from the fishing boats. She also didn't get why people were staring at her when they were at the general area the fishing boats congregated at.

Every time they got on the fishing boats and stole the lobsters the fisherman would run screaming for fear, thinking it was the KING of lobsters come to take his revenge and a man-bride with an ax in the head.

"Why are they scared?" Kairi asked Riku when they cleared the last fishing boat and were heading back to the gummi ship to meet with everyone else.

"You were forced into a really good costume." Riku lied easily, the anti-emotion mask helping. He was injecting each of the lobsters with something.

"Oh." Kairi said when they reached the ship, seeing Sora tied up and unconscious and a whole lotta lamp oil boxes next to him. "Well, Xion took care of one of her missions I see."

**(You'd think Kairi would be worried about Sora!)**

* * *

><p><em>Xion (Phase 1)<em>

Xion sighed lugging a special garbage bag that had more room on the inside than it looked on the outside. "Wait. I can use a dark corridor." Xion realized opening a dark corridor and tossing the bag in and was about to follow when she saw a blur run past, then heard a rapid knocking on a nearby door.

Xion looked to see none other, than that sugar demon Roxas. The moment she looked she regretted it because Roxas looked back and his eyes lit up. "CANDY!" That was probably the only understandable word that could be spoken when Roxas was all sugar demon.

"AHH!" Xion screamed jumping through the dark corridor, but not closing it, and of course Roxas jumped in after her.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone (End phase 1, begin phase 2)<em>

Shortly after Kairi and Riku had arrived Naminé had soon followed. Not long after a garbage bag flew out of a dark corridor and landed on the still unconscious Sora. Rku had checked and anounced it was Xion's. Now everyone was wondering why Ms. Weirdo hadn't followed.

But they soon found out, because she flew out the dark corridor and landed on Riku. And she was shortly followed by the one and only sugar demon present in Port Royal, only Roxas landed on his feet on top of the gummi ship.

"CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!" Roxas screamed for candy in a crazed maniac kind of way, which worried everyone that was conscious.

"I'm not a piece of candy!" Xion yelled at him. "I'm a giant blood-sucking leech." She stated indignantly crossing her arms and pouting her lips.

"NJS CANDY!" Roxas screamed very much sounding crazed.

"Roxas, we'll give you all our candy if you do us a favor." Kairi called up to him, afraid he'd destroy the gummi ship if they weren't careful.

"DCHBEH CANDY!CANDY!CANDY!" Roxas yelled fast, and manically.

"Set up the table, and put a lobster on each plate with some lamp oil." Kairi instructed.

In five blinks of an eye Roxas had jumped off the ship, gotten the extremely long table set up, place a lobster on each plate with lamp oil, and even added decor.

"Thanks Roxas, we'll give you the candy tomorrow." Kairi said, watching the lobsters(which were still alive bye the way) as she stepped onto the table.

"CANDY!" Roxas screamed worse than any scream you'll every hear.

That woke Sora up. And for a minute the entire world of Port Royal was deaf.

"Well, that'll get everyone over here." Kairi stated, as she spoke people started arriving and taking seats at the table Roxas had set up.

Then of course the legendary _Captain _Jack Sparrow showed up but stopped when he saw Kairi, froze, put his hands up as if in surrender, turned on his heel and ran screaming flailing his arm while doing so.

"I guess he has a fear of lobsters." Sora stated dumbly.

"What do you mean? He couldn't even see the lobsters on the plates." Kairi stated confused.

"Well you are dressed like one." Sora stupidly pointed out.

"What!" Kairi looked very mad.

Roxas ran away, and then reappered with a huge mirror showing it to Kairi then running off and disappearing again..

Flames licked about Kairi's costume, and then suddenly turned into a great blaze, lighting all the plates with actual lobsters on fire in the proccess. The plate flames had hit whoever was leaning over a plate or had some part of their body over the plate. Oh, and then the lobsters (still alive!) attacked the burned peole, and to make things worse, they were flaming lobsters now.

"Riku? I meant to ask, but how are the lobsters still alive?" Naminé questioned curiously. (time to learn a lobster's secret to apparent immortality)

"Gave them death proof injections. Now will someone get me out of this dress!" Riku demanded the lasr part of the other three.

"Hmm... wonder how Axel and Demyx's Halloween has been." Xion mused thoughtfully, thus pulling us on to more of this odd Halloween tale.

* * *

><p><em>Axel's Halloween Night-A Brief Summary (Land of Dragons)<em>

"WHAHOO!" Axel yelled as he ran, dressed in flames-literally-and running all over the Land of Dragons, setting fire every step he took. He had paused sensing a disturbance in the pyromaniac world (when Kairi bust in flames) but quickly dismissed it and got back to running, only to run off a cliff. "SHIT!" He used a dark corridor to the Castle That Never Was landing the the Gray Area, still in flames.

Axel got to his feet to see he wasn't alone. Saïx was sitting in a chair and sighed. "Those fire proof carpets were one of the best investments we've ever made.

Luxord and Xigbar had been playing poker with Hades, a rabbit and a squirrel. "Hey, Axel, wanna play? We can deal you in next round!" Xigbar called out.

Larxene was also sitting on a chair, only she was sharpening some knives, throwing one that narrowly missed Axel.

"I love you too Larxene." Axel said with a smirk before adding to Xigbar, "who's winning?"

"Who do you think?" Xigbar jammed if thumb in the squirrel's direction.

Axel chuckled. "You're loosing your touch there Luxord."

"Shut it you illiterate git!" Luxord spat at Axel.

Axel snickered. "Yeah deal me in."

* * *

><p><em>Demyx's Halloween Night-A Brief Summary (Atlantica)<em>

Demyx played his song. {Lines removed due to terribleness} Fish people screamed his name for more, some fangirls even tackled him, after a while he took the easy way out, a dark corridor, and turned up at the Gray Area where Axel was throwing fire at a rabbit and a squirrel which were skillfully dodging every ball of fire thrown their way, Hades was merely watching the entertainment, Luxord was crying, Xigbar was shooting holes in the ceiling for no particular reason, Saïx was muttering about how he knew they should've gotten a Xigbar proof ceiling, and Larxene was sharpening her knives.

* * *

><p><em>Sora, Riku, Xion and Naminé (Port Royal)<em>

Everyone still alive that could move without pain shrugged their shoulders to Xion's question.

"So when's Kairi going to be back?" Sora asked a little curiously.

"Judging by circumstance sometime between Christmas and St. Patrick's Day." Naminé stated thoughtfully.

Everyone nodded.

"So now what?" Xion asked looking bored again already.

"Head home, start planning our Thanksgiving, hope Kairi doesn't come back early, and enjoy Roxas' sugar hangover once it comes aroound." Riku summarized their after Halloween schedual.

"Thanks to Kairi we owe him candy too... wanna raid Kairi's house for candy?" Xion suggested.

Everyone that remained gave a small nod.

"Oh Roxas! We're going to get you your candy!" Naminé called out to no where in specific.

In a flash of purple lightning Roxas was back. "CANDY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Iteresting holiday don't you think? Make sure to visit for What Do Turkeys and Cows Have In Common? On Thanksgiving.<strong>


	2. What Do Cows and Turkeys Have In Common?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything that has a connection to a company. I do however own jumbo hammers.**

* * *

><p>What Do Cows and Turkeys Have In Common?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ah, so we've moved on from Halloween, but it's not Christmas, Hanukah, or Kwanza, and any other holiday of December just yet.<em>

_It is the holiday of the turkey. Yes, Thanksgiving has arrived. The Hallow Bastion Restoration committee (blech mouthful)has been invited to Disney Castle with people from Destiny Islands, The Castle That Never Was, Twilight Town, Halloween Town, and more as well. This is the holiday that everyone is willing to gather on one world. Can you imagine the chaos you are about to read that comes with Thanksgiving? The happiness that comes with the absence of a certain lobster that busted into flames back in Halloween? The forced apologies for all the chaos of that year? I'm certain ambassadors from Port Royal will be asking for apologies. _

_If you're wondering about some things that will occur this holiday, there will be the question of what cows and turkeys have in common, more return from the dead mentions, and more that if I mentioned would probably just spoil the whole thing._

_Now, on to the Thanksgiving celebration!_

* * *

><p>"Axel! Get out of the kitchen!" Daisy could be heard yelling and Axel was thrown-literally-through the kitchen door, leaving an Axel shaped hole burned through the door.<p>

Demyx could be seen snickering through said hole, still in the kitchen. But Daisy didn't seem to mind him as he was just licking the gravy spoon. Yes, the gravy spoon. Daisy was busy tossing a burned turkey out the window.

A few minutes later Queen Minnie walked out of the kitchen, opening the door rather than walking through the hole. "Anyone willing to go get another turkey? Axel just burned the last one we needed to cook, and since there are so many living things here…."

Not a single living, or non-existant being made a move. Would say person, but that would be offensive to maybe half of the living things in the room. Then all eyes turned to Axel. He was part of the problem after all; why not part of the solution?

"No! Nonononononononononono!" Axel said thinking he knew what everyone was looking at him for.

"C'mon Axel, all you have to do is really easy." Aladdin called down from the support beam he was standing on.

"I'll burn it!" Axel stated threateningly.

"Dude, just go get a turkey!" Hayner yelled.

"Wait… what?" Axel asked as he was now confused.

"What did you think we were thinking? Put you in an oven as a turkey replacement?" Lumiere the walking talking candelabra joked, a few other living things laughed.

"No." Axel lied, feeling stupid, because that had been exactly what he had been thinking. Entertaining thought though, Axel getting pushed into an oven, Axel melting the oven, everyone getter madder at him. "I'll just go find a turkey." And with that, Axel opened a dark corridor and left to begin his search for a turkey.

"So… now what?" Mulan asked breaking the awkward silence that had replaced Axel.

"How about you all SHUT UP!" Roxas yelled clutching his head evidentially in a very, very, very massive headache.

Everyone gave Riku an inquisitive look, assuming he knew why Roxas was like this. Of course he did. "Massive sugar induced hangover. You know, sugar, Halloween, Roxas."

Everyone nodded, evidentially understanding that much. Well except the dumbest like Sora and he was actually there on Halloween. Once more awkward silence had filled the room, as no one knows what to say. Was that a cricket chirping in the back ground? Even worse a vampire cricket perhaps? Hope not. Halloween was last month.

The living things in the massive room started to fan out to random rooms of the castle. Now who should we see what they're up to first….

* * *

><p><em>A random dark room with Xigbar, Luxord, Hades, a bunny and a squirrel<em>

"Hmm, too bad Axel had to go get a turkey. Fold." Xigbar said putting his cards down on the table. They were playing a serious game. Yes, they were playing poker. Xigbar, Luxord, and Hades were trying to get a heck of a lot of stuff back from the bunny and the squirrel. Luxord his stuffed playing card. Xigbar his spare eye patch. Hades his dog Cerberus. And a lot more. But these should give you a general idea of what they've lost.

"You disappoint me Xigbar." Luxord stated grinding his teeth in frustration, glaring at the bunny more than the squirrel.

"C'mon, I can give you a lot of things if you two just give me everything back." Hades said attempting negotiation.

And now, you get to really know the bunny. The bunny is male with black fur. Like a notable fraction of the whole bunny population. But that's all you'd expect. But this bunny had red eyes hidden behind dark shades. In one paw he somehow held his cars, in the other was a glass of wine. Then he had a bottomless pixie stix sticking out of his mouth like a toothpick. He had many names. But he was usually called RBL. Which are three letters that initial something you'll find out about later. "We already have a lot of things Hades."

Now for the squirrel. She is a red squirrel, and that's it really. But never give her sugar. Her name was RSL. "He has a point."

Hades muttered something about personal eternal torture in death.

Something hit the door hard causing it to crack.

"Yo, RBL, I think your daughter is trying to kill you again." RSL said casually while Hades also folded.

"I do believe your right. Royal flush." He added the last part laying down the ace of hearts, king of hearts, queen of hearts, jack of hearts, and the ten of hearts.

"(Insert censored word)!" Luxord said loudly.

"Hate to win and run, but we're not supposed to be gambling on holidays and my daughter would tell Queen Minnie. After killing me that is. So we'll continue this later. My ally RSL here will take care of my positions until then." Then in his paw that had held the cards he summoned a fish, salmon to be exact. "Charge!" And with that he ran through the door with a salmon for a weapon. Leaving a bunny with a fish for a weapon shaped hole in the door.

"… Why does he use a fish as a weapon?" Xigbar questioned RSL thoughtfully.

"Simple. No one can beat a fishy weapon." RSL said with a shrug. "So who's dealing this time?"

* * *

><p><em>In a room with a window, the Hallow Bastion Restoration Comity, Sora, Riku, and the Port Royal group<em>

"Why! Why did you let the sugar demon loose in Port Royal on Halloween!" Will demanded shaking Sora by the shoulders.

"Huh?" Sora asked confused.

The Hallow Bastion Restoration Comity watched silently until one of its members had a mental break down.

"I'm just gonna go jump off that cliff. I'll be back for Christmas!" Yuffie shouted and ran through the window. Everyone just staring for maybe a minute before they went back to what they had been discussing.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Will shouted shaking Sora again, a tight grip on his shoulders.

"Dude, he's not playing. Sora really is just that dumb." Riku said from where he was leaning against a wall.

"Well can you at least apologize? Jack's gone catatonic from his fear of lobsters because of you. And your immortal fiery lobsters are still running around. And people are terrified of some lobster king!" Will said letting go of Sora.

"Not immortal, death proof."Riku muttered shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Just apologize and we can put this behind us." Elizabeth suggested.

"No. He can't understand the difference between death proof and immortal. He doesn't deserve an apology." Riku stated emotionlessly, assisted by his anti-emotion mask.

Will's eye twitched. "Well tell me the difference so I can better understand it."

"No. I don't talk to people who don't understand it. Now that I know you don't I will now stop talking to you… now." Riku said, looking like he was about to fall asleep.

The door in and out of the room was open when the bunnies passed. The first was a brown bunny with a harpoon who everyone called BB who was also the daughter of RBL. And she was fighting said father who was fighting with a salmon. Fish slapping, snarls, and demonic roars could be heard as they fought making slow progress down the hall.

"... Did anyone else just see BB the brown bunny with a harpoon fighting her father RBL the black bunny with a salmon?" Will asked no one in specific and everyone in the room gave a silent nod. "… Ooookaaaay."

Awkward silence followed and since this pyro writer fails at getting out of awkward silence she has decided to move the scenes again.

* * *

><p><em>Main room with Queen Minnie who is only a queen because she married Mickey<em>

"What's taking him so long?" Queen Minnie muttered pacing the length of the extremely long table that the brooms had set up for the Thanksgiving feast. The table was so long that if you were at the middle you wouldn't see either end.

Then as if in answer to her question a dark corridor appeared and Axel stepped out, a live turkey held under his right arm. "Okay before you say anything, ask me a question that involves turkeys and cows."

"Uh… okay…." Queen Minnie said a little confused but did so anyways. "Okay... what do turkeys and cows have in common?"

"Simple, weird, and right here." Axel held up his turkey that had black and white feathers and gave a startled… moo? "It's a cow turkey. Where do you want it?" Axel continued.

Queen Minnie sighed. "It better not taste like beef. Go to the kitchen door and pass it to Daisy through the hole."

"Okay." Axel said and ran over to door with the Axel shaped hole. "Daisy I got a turkey."

Daisy sighed and walked over to the door, taking the turkey forcefully and then going out of sight again. In the back ground a startled and alarmed moo could be heard. Through the hole it could be seen Demyx was now licking the mashed potato spoon.

Axel just shrugged it off and wandered away to go find Luxord, Xigbar, Hades, RSL, and RBL. He wanted his waterproof hair gel back.

Of course as he walked down a hall he saw RBL with a salmon fighting his daughter BB who was fighting back with a harpoon. "Go BB!" Axel shouted encouragingly as he wanted RBL dead. And promptly got hit with a flying minnow. "Alright, alright I'm going! I can see this is a family affair." Axel said and left the two bunnies to their fight.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later in the main room<em>

Almost everyone had taken their seats at the massive table. RBL and BB sat across from each other, their fight on hold until after dinner. RSL sat between RBL and Will. Sora sat across from Roxas at a different point at the table. Axel sat next to Xigbar and they sat across from Luxord who was sitting next to Hades. They were trying to make a plan to beat RBL and RSL in their next poker match, but had to shut up when Donald sat next to Xigbar which lead to an awkward silence. Peter Pan had been forced to sit down in a chair across from Genie. Aladin and Beast sat across from each other glaring daggers at each other for some reason. Riku sat next to Goofy and across from Tarzan. Demyx was sitting in a highchair, apparently everyone expecting him to make a mess. King Mickey had gone and disappeared again. Jack Skellington sat next to Grumpy the dwarf. Jasmine was sitting next to Sally. Pluto and Zero were running about playing. Queen Minnie sat at one end of the table. Chip and Dale shared a chair with Jiminy Cricket and Tinker Bell. If I go on this will take a very long time but this is what I give you because this is all you need to know, use your imagination for the rest.

Everyone was talking, except Roxas as he had a massive sugar hangover and Riku who wasn't talking to anybody because apparently they didn't understand the difference between death proof and immortal. If you had been watching you would've seen Xigbar knock Donald out so he, Axel, Luxord, and Hades could continue plotting to defeat a certain rabbit and squirrel in what used to be a friendly game of poker. Tarzan passed out from hunger. And then Daisy came out of the kitchen, opening the door, holding a covered silver platter and looking mad.

"Uh-oh." Axel muttered seeing this and ducked under the table to hide from the female duck known as Daisy, whose boyfriend had recently got knocked out by Xigbar.

"Now, let me ask you this." Daisy growled to Sora and Roxas. "What do cows, immortality, and turkeys have in common?"

Sora looked at her stupidly, not knowing anything to do with her question while Roxas growled, "just shut up!"

What Daisy did instead was slowly lift the cover off the silver platter, as she did so a low deep moo could be heard that got higher pitched the higher the platter cover rose. The cow turkey lived, and it was giving a very annoyingly long and high-pitched moo. She then slammed the cover back down.

Axel poked his head out from under the table. "Not immortal-death proof! Immortal has ichor, golden blood while death proof is just unable to die." Axel ducked back under the table, narrowly avoiding the covered silver platter aimed at his head that landed on the ground, the death proof cow turkey making a run for it.

"Oh, that's the difference." Will said finally understanding it.

"Finally someone who knows!" Riku shouted before going quiet again.

For a few minutes the living beings who could see the cow turkey watched as it got chased by Pluto and Zero and eventually out of the dining hall. Dog and ghost dog giving chase. A few minutes later is when some mayhem began. The poker gang minus RBL disappeared. BB aimed a harpoon at RBL while RBL threw a minnow at her face. A number of living things that had seen the cow turkey gave chase.

"Catch that cow turkey!" Aladin yelled, being among the things giving chase to said cow turkey. And with that half of the living things seated at the table were gone.

RBL and BB were having an epic and loud battle on the table, when someone screamed in frustration.

"That's it! If you won't shut up I'll make you!" Roxas yelled getting on the table and summoning both of his KeyBlades, glaring at the bunnies.

"Mip." BB said meekly and her harpoon disappeared, and soon so did she through a hole that appeared and disappeared below her feet.

RBL on the other hand, or paw, or whatever had his salmon disappear to be replaced with a sword fish. "Have at thee!"

Roxas ran at RBL and an epic fight ensued, but ends in a tie because Queen Minnie gets mad. Let's just skip to that, the writer is too lazy to write an action scene like this right now.

Queen Minnie now stood on the table and tackled RBL, taking his sword fish by force. Then using said sword fish to disarm Roxas. "This was supposed to be a nice LITTLE Thanksgiving celebration. Not a huge over crowded one with illegal gambling and immortal cow turkeys running amuck!"

"Death proof!" Riku shouted a correction as he ran past a door, as he was one of many chasing the cow turkey.

Queen Minnie's eye twitched, then again, and again, and then she burst into flames.

"Oooh pretty!" Sora said entranced by the fire easily thanks to his stupidity.

"Wow. Two people bursting into flames in less than thirty days!" Roxas faked enthusiasm and then opened a dark corridor and left.

* * *

><p><em>Another dark room because the previous has a broken door with Axel, Xigbar, Luxord, Hades, and RSL<em>

Axel paused feeling a disturbance in the pyromaniac world(when Queen Minnie busted into flames) but dismissed it as he was too busy throwing fire balls at RSL, while Luxord threw his dangerous cards, Xigbar shot, and Hades was also throwing fire balls. Which may have led to the fire that occurs next.

"Nice going you idiots you've set the castle on fire!" RSL yelled running out of the burning room and jumping into the nearest pond.

"What the squirrel said!" Xigbar yelled opening a dark corridor and running through it, Luxord not far behind.

"… Hay, Hades, did you feel a disturbance in the pyromaniac world?" Axel asked curiously.

"Yeah, why?" Hades asked wondering why Axel had to ask.

"Do you know what it means?"

"You're a pyro and you don't know?" Hades asked astounded by this discovery. "It means someone busted into flames!"

"Oooh. Now I get it. Hey Hades?" Apparently Axel had another question.

"What now?"

"Have you noticed we refer to the pyromaniac world like jedi do with the force?" Axel asked out of curiousity.

"… Actually until you mentioned it just now no I haven't." Hades admitted considering this thoughtfully. The lord of the dead then shrugged. "Weird."

"Agreed." Axel said. The whole time this conversation had taken place the fire had reached half of the castle. "Think we should get out of here before anyone realizes there's a fire and automatically and rightfully blame us?"

"Yep. See ya next poker night Axel." Hades said and disappeared in flames.

"Man… I wish I could do that." Axel muttered as he opened a dark corridor and left the castle for his own safety from a certain duck who threw him through a door earlier that very day.

* * *

><p><em>In a random hallway of the castle with the immortal-er, death proof cow turkey and the group chasing it<em>

You ever watch a TV show where there's a hall with a bunch of doors and something is being chased and how when you go through one door you come out another? Because that was exactly what was happening now. Cow turkey goes through one door and comes out another at the other end of the hall. When Riku follows through the same door he falls from a door on the ceiling. When Aladin follows he comes out a door in the floor but falls back in and comes out the door across from the first. This kind of stuff went on for an hour or so before some fire joined the chase. Then everyone stopped running through doors and ran down the hall in the opposite direction of the fire. The goal was no longer to catch the cow turkey. But for everyone to get to the gummi ship hangar and fly to their varying homes. Although for some strange reason half of the living things doing so were doing the chicken dance while the other half was doing the robot. Well, at least you have a general idea of what goes on during Thanksgiving.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I got it done! I enjoyed writing this one.<strong>


	3. Chaos Day

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts there would be an actual TV show and people hired to pretend to be Kingdom Hearts characters strewn about the world one for each character, therefore I obviously do not own Kingdom Hearts. It would be awesome if I did though.**

* * *

><p><em>"99,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 bottles of beer on the 99,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 bottle beer wall 99,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 bottles of beer, take one down give to someone who wants it and it'll just be replaced on the 99,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 bottle beer wall! And that's how it got its name!" Xigbar, Saix, Xaldin, Luxord, and Axel sang in the castle's beer room, which although not featured in the game did exist. Or not exist. Uhh... I think you get the point. Leader Mansex had already gone holiday catatonic, Marluxia and Larxene were kissing for which Larxene would slap Marluxia later when she wasn't drunk, Vexen was recording everything with cameras placed all over the castle which he'd had needed all Dusks to install them, Lexaeus and Zexion had disappeared after their fifth bottles of beer, and because Roxas and Demyx were underage they had been given the amount of sugar that makes them seem drunk and then some. And what was this? One might ask. Well the explanation was simple. In the World That Never Was, time moved differently, they had six days in what other worlds have one day. And that meant Christmas and New Year's Eve were on the same day. However, at the World That Never Was, it was nicknamed Chaos Day. Self-explanatory right?<em>

* * *

><p>"WHERESROXAS?" Demyx was bouncing around the beer room asked finally stopping when he was sure Axel had heard. Demyx hyper from sugar wanted to know where his sugar demon brother was but was having no luck.<p>

"Pretty light." Axel said pointing in the direction of Kingdom Hearts which was visible through the only window in the beer room.

"That's no light! It's a heart-shaped wheel of cheese in the sky!" Saix corrected while laughing which is something he'd never do unless drunk.

"It's a heart all-right, the heart I have for Larxene." Marluxia said, definitely drunk, he could barely stand and was leaning on his scythe for support.

"No it's my heart for you." Larxene said with a smile flicking Marluxia's nose.

"Shut-it ya lovey doves!" Xaldin shouted at Marluxia and Larxene. "It's not heart-shaped, it's wind shaped!"

"Hey… what's that on the wheel of cheese?" Luxord asked pointing at the middle of the giant 'cheese'.

"It looks like a half-pint dressed in black with two KeyBlades." Xigbar said referring to what Luxord pointed at, stating the obvious without knowing it.

"ITSROXAS!" Demyx screamed and started to make a run to join Roxas but was stopped when a lance pinned his cloak to the wall that didn't have beer on it.

Of course, Demyx was right. Roxas was scaling Kingdom Hearts with the aid of his KeyBlades. How he got there is a mystery. Perhaps he stole some pixie dust from Neverland but it stopped working when he reached the 'heart-shaped wheel of cheese in the sky'.

"Hey! That pizza is supposed to be doing the tango!" Marluxia shouted getting everyone's attention as he pointed to what was actually a stuffed bunny named Mr. Fluffle Luffles.

"That's not pizza! It's a robot and it's supposed to be doing the chicken dance!" Xigbar shouted.

"No it isn't! It's a chicken and it's supposed to be doing the waltz with a potted fern!" Axel added his two cents.

"Hey, Axel, I want some cheese popcorn! Want to come?" Saix called out.

"Cheese room or pantry?" Axel asked, it depended with him

"Cheese room." Saix clarified.

"Okay. I'm in." Axel said opening a dark corridor to the 'P' section of the cheese room. "After you Is."

"Why thank you Ax." Saix said with a bow before stepping through the dark corridor. Axel soon to follow.

"SOMEONE GET THIS LANCE OUT OF MY CLOAK!" Demyx cried out tugging at the lance with no luck.

* * *

><p><em>A Dark Room With Many TV Screens<em>

"I hope for their sake they don't touch Mr. Fluffle Luffles. Xemnas said if anyone ever touches him they'll be blasted into true non-existence." Vexen said watching the main screen where events of the beer room were unfolding. It didn't help Xemnas had left Mr. Fluffle Luffles on a table in the beer room last year and never went back to get him. "I swear I'm the closest this place will ever have to normal."

Vexen sighed and took a sip of his cheese puree. He found it oddly satisfying.

"Hmm… I wonder what Luxord was pointing at… knew I should've had a camera placed to watch Kingdom Hearts too." Vexen continued talking to himself. "Glad I took away the door and replaced it with wall. No telling what those drunkards will do when they're well… drunk."

Vexen glanced over at a secondary main screen where Xemnas could be seen under his desk cuddling with Luxord's stuffed playing card which he'd paid off a squirrel to get. "No change there."

Vexen then glanced at another screen where Zexion was making a phone call, then glanced at a different screen where Lexaeus was solving the giant rubix cube that was a hundred feet tall and a hundred feet wide, in other words he was in the giant puzzle room trying to get into the secret rubix room that was inside of the giant rubix cube.

"Uh-oh…." Vexen muttered seeing Xaldin walking towards Mr. Fluffle Luffles. Everyone knew Xemnas had some cream cheese in that stuffed rabbit. And everyone knew what Xemnas was like with his cheese.

* * *

><p><em>On Kingdom Hearts<em>

"Whahoo! I'm king of Kingdom Hearts!" Roxas shouted having finally scaled his way up to the top. Then it started to snow. "Yay! Snow! Fire!" That last one was a spell mind you.

And then a part of Kingdom Hearts was on fire, although it didn't burn Kingdom Hearts.

Roxas then proceeded to pull out marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers. He then summoned Oblivion stuck some marshmallows on it, and then started the process of making smores. While he waited he nibbled on a cheese stick.

"Hmm… wonder how Zexion managed to lie to everyone about his age successfully… oh well." Roxas shrugged. "Always next year."

* * *

><p><em>Vexen's Dark Room<em>

Vexen glanced at the secondary screen and noticed something. "Is… Xemnas eating blue cheese out of Luxord's stuffed playing card? What is the deal with cheese anyways?"

After a few moments silence he shrugged. "I wonder if Xemnas, the squirrel, or Luxord put that blue cheese there… well maybe I'll find out later…. Hmm… I wonder who Zexion was talking to on the phone. Hopefully it wasn't Axel's brother…."

Just then, when Xaldin was reaching for Mr. Fluffle Luffles the door to the beer room was blown open.

"I had to open my mouth." Vexen muttered before checking on Lexaeus' progress with the giant rubix cube. "Wow, he's getting close… he must really want those smaller rubix puzzles that dispense cheese when you solve them…. Seriously, what is it with us and cheese?" Vexen took another sip of his cheese puree. "Hmm… what goes good with cheese puree...? Oh! I know! Cheese popcorn!"

And with that Vexen got out of his comfy chair, opened a dark corridor, and reappeared in the Castle's massive pantry. "Now is it under 'C' for cheese or 'P' for popcorn…? Oh look, it's a baby Dusk…! Ew."

Vexen looked around thoughtfully and gave a sad sigh. "Guess the one place I can depend on is the cheese section to have cheese popcorn… but it's huge." Grumbling to himself Vexen opened another dark corridor and walked through, coming out in the cheese room, which was bigger than the castle's pantry.

"Okay, to the 'P' section!" Vexen said and started his way down the very long hall that was the cheese room. Shortly after he begins he stops realizing he could just open a dark corridor to the 'P' section. He glances where he is, the cheese apples, still in the 'A' section. And so he opens a dark corridor to the 'P' section of the cheese room which was many miles away from the 'A' section.

Vexen starts walking down the 'P' section talking to himself as he goes. "Okay, cheese pancakes, no…." A few minutes later. "Cheese Peaches, no…." Another few minutes later. "Cheese peanuts no…." Another few minutes later. "Cheese pears, no…. Cheese peas, no…." Skip to an hour later. "Aha! Cheese popcorn!" Then Vexen realized the cheese popcorn section was empty except for a note.

_ Dear, whoever is looking for cheese popcorn,_

_ I regret to inform you that I have taken our last bag of cheese popcorn in the cheese room. Some Dusks were dispatched to Twilight Town, Destiny Islands, and all other worlds that have cheese popcorn to replenish our cheese popcorn stock. They were dispatched XX-XX-XXXX and should return by XX-XX-XXXX if they do not return then, then that means they have been destroyed and more Dusks need to be sent on the search, steal and possible explosion mission. It is hoped you remember what 'X' equals in the 'P' section of the cheese room. If you still want cheese popcorn there should be some in the pantry._

_In our mission to get our hearts, best of luck, _

_Axis_

Vexen's right eye twitched. He did not remember what 'X' equals in the 'P' section of the cheese room. "Curse you Axis...! Wait a moment… who's Axis?"

* * *

><p><em>Xemnas' Office<em>

"Mmm… I love blue cheese. We need a bigger stock of blue cheese." Xemnas was talking to himself as he pulled out another piece of blue cheese out of the stuffed playing card. "I can't believe Luxord never mentioned loving blue cheese! That squirrel, what was her name? RSL? She said Luxord had practically begged to empty out the stuffed playing card before she took it. Now I understand why!"

There was a knock on the door. And then it could be heard opening.

Xemnas' eyes widened he wiped his mouth, and then peeked above the desk to see who it was. It was Zexion. "Ah. Zexion. I was afraid it was one of the drunkards."

"Why does it smell like Luxord in here? I never noticed but he smells similar to blue cheese." Zexion said.

"Ah, he put some stuff he wants to keep safe in here." Xemnas lied, coming out from under the desk.

"Ah." Zexion mused.

"Anyways, what did you want?" Xemnas asked craving blue cheese badly right now.

"Oh right, I thought I'd warn you that Axel's brother is here." And with that Zexion left, and when he was out of earshot Xemnas and screamed.

"WE'REALLGONNADIE!" Xemnas cried out, grabbed the stuffed playing card, opened a dark corridor and ran through it, coming out it the forest of Twilight Town. He then climbed a tree like a squirrel, found a hollow that he could actually fit in and started eating the blue cheese out of the stuffed playing card again.

* * *

><p><em>Back In The Beer Room After The Explosion<em>

"Reno! My brother!" Axel cried out beyond the boundary of being drunk now.

"'Ey bro." Reno greeted although there were problems with him being here. For one, he wasn't drunk or sugar crazed. Second, he wasn't a cheese lover like the Organization. Third, wherever he goes in the castle there tends to be many big explosions to follow. Fourth, Demyx. Demyx didn't like Reno for some unknown reason.

After seeing his surroundings Reno spoke again. "Are you guys all drunk?"

"The entire Organization is except Leader-Sama-Mansex, Vexen, Demy and Roxas. Mansex hides on this day every year. Vexen disapproves of our use of the beer room. And Roxas and Demy are sugar nuts right now. We think Roxas is the reason the light is bigger." Axel pointed out the window where Kingdom Hearts was on fire.

"It's a heart-shaped wheel of cheese!" Saix corrected.

"No it's the wind Legolas!" Xaldin corrected Saix.

"Riiiiiight." Reno said starting to think he shouldn't have come. Then he saw Demyx. "Oh cr-"

He didn't finish as Demyx kinda bowled him over and started hitting him with his sitar.

Axel casually threw a chakram at Demyx's sitar. "Cool it Demy! We be supposed to be having fun! Not killing me brother!"

"BUT-"

"THIS IS MADNESS!" Saix suddenly cried out.

"NO! THIS IS SPARTA!" On a table in the corner stood the squirrel, RSL, clad in Greek armor cried out. At the table sat Hades with RBL, Luxord, Xigbar and there was an open seat where Axel had been.

"Whoa! When did that squid get here!" Xaldin cried out, not misnaming something for once, because he was looking at the ceiling where there was a squid watching them.

"Squidward! I told you to go back to Bikini Bottom for the holiday!" Xigbar shouted at his student, and no, this is not the one from TV, it was many confusing coincidences.

Squidward shot ink at Xigbar's good eye then disappeared in a puff of smoke. In the confusion Reno got away.

"Ey'! Axel, we're moving the game to the refrigerated room." Luxord Hades said before all poker game contestants left through their own ways. Axel, Luxord and Xigbar (who was swearing over his eye) took dark corridors, Hades melted in flames, RBL got out a puffer fish bomb and left the room, and RSL disappeared into the ground.

Marluxia and Larxene had gone to Marluxia's garden where they wouldn't be criticized.

Demyx left the room bouncing about looking for a spot to swim.

Saix and Xaldin started a debate about whether Axel's 'pretty light' was a 'heart-shaped wheel of cheese in the sky' or 'wind'.

* * *

><p><em>Marluxia's Garden<em>

Marluxia and Larxene were still making out and Demyx had just come to swim in the garden's pond.

"Squidward!" Demyx called out happily seeing the squid in the pond.

The squid waved a tentacle in greetings.

"Thought you were going back to Bikini Bottom." Demyx continued.

The squid shook his head with a stubborn look on his face.

"Do you not have some to celebrate the holidays with?"

The squid nodded.

"I get it now. Well how about this? You're invited to our holidays from now on." Demyx decided.

The squid gave a happy nod of acceptance of this.

"Now, how about a swim race?" Demyx asked.

* * *

><p>And then randomly most of the Castle That Never Was exploded-probably Reno's doing-except for the cheese room where Vexen was having a tirade. The rubix room where Lexaeus had solved his way into and was now solving small rubix puzzles for cheese. The refrigerated room where the refrigerated food went where Axel, Luxord, Xigbar, Hades, RBL and RSL were playing another game of poker over a pile of carrots. Vexen's dark room where footage from the whole night had been transferred to a single DVD that was sitting on top of a DVD player, the disc having images of everyone in the DVD on it and a title scrolled on top that said: CHAOS DAY XXXX. Marluxia's garden where Marluxia and Larxene were making out and Demyx was swimming in the pond with Squidward. The beer room where Saix and Xaldin were having a heated debate on whether the light in the sky was a 'heart-shaped wheel of cheese in the sky' or 'wind'. Zexion and Reno were nowhere to be seen. Kingdom Hearts had been destroyed leaving Roxas to float around and act like he's swimming with a giant sack of smores. Xemnas was still in a tree eating blue cheese. And then a gummi ship landed on top of Vexen's dark room and out came Riku and Sora.<p>

"Whoa. I thought this place was trashed after my last visit, but I guess someone proved me wrong." Sora said looking about at the few floating rooms around.

"Is that a solved giant rubix cube?" Riku asked.

"I think it is." Sora said as a giant rubix cube floated by.

"Yeah. It's the rubix room." Roxas confirmed backstroking up to them. "Smores?" He offered pulling some smores out of his sack.

"Uh… sure." Riku said taking one of the smores Roxas held up.

Sora eagerly nodded and grabbed one too.

"So… what happened here?" Riku asked.

"Today was Chaos Day." Roxas said. "Don't you know?"

Sora looked at his Nobody confused.

Roxas sighed impatiently. "Christmas and New Year's on the same day."

"Sounds awesome." Sora said.

Roxas shrugged. "If only you knew." He then started backstroking away.

"… Weird." Riku said taking a bite of the smores he had taken then noticed a hole in the room they'd landed on. "Let's check this out." He walked to the hole and jumped through landing in the dark room. Sora soon to follow.

"Hey what's this?" Sora asked spotting a DVD and picking it up. "Is that Reno on the cover? And who's the squid? And the bunny and the squirrel?"

Riku joined him and looked at it thoughtfully, then looked at the DVD player. "Let's find out." He swiped the DVD out of Sora's hand and popped it into the DVD player.

The main screen flickered and the title: CHAOS DAY XXXX appeared with dramatic music.

An hour later.

"So that's what Xemnas does? Hide under his desk?" Sora criticized.

Another hour later.

"Mr. Fluffle Luffles?" Riku asked, if it weren't for his anti-emotion mask he'd be laughing.

"Marluxia and Larxene?" Sora was laughing.

Skip to the end that was a day later.

"So that's how Roxas got his smores to taste so good!" Sora exclaimed.

"I wonder what happened to Xemnas; I loved how he screamed 'WE'REALLGONNADIE!" Riku said.

"I like how the Organization appears to be obsessed with cheese." Sora said.

"Sora, you know what we should do?" Riku asked.

Sora shook his head.

"Show everyone else."

"Definitely. Can we crash their party next year?" Sora asked.

"I thought that was a self-explanatory yes."

And with that, the two left with the DVD.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay, as you can see I made an excuse.<strong>


	4. Author Note

**From now on this will just be random holidays, but I'll probably bunch them up together so Chaos Days will be one after another, Thanksgiving one after another, you get it, right? So yeah. Anyways, devilish plans are already forming for Crashing Chaos Day. What? Does the title of that chapter not hint at the obvious? XD**


	5. The End

Alright, I've made too many false promises here. I'm sorry but I'm probably not going to be updating this again. I've lost touch with this side of my writing making it pretty much impossible for me to continue. No, I won't delete this, it will stay up. But I fear I won't be updating this again.


End file.
